The invention relates to a mirrored feedback system. More particularly, the invention relates to system that employs a mirrored device, placed within the golfer's visual path immediately in front of the golfer on an opposite side from the ball position, to provide feedback to the golfer about undesirable head movements during the golfer's back or practice swing.
Cultivating a proper golf swing is one of the most difficult and time consuming activities, comparable to the most complex of all sporting skills. Beyond the mechanics of the proper swing itself, a key element is controlling and preventing extraneous body movements. Such movements can “throw off” the swing, and be the difference between achieving phenomenal results, and achieving mediocre to poor results.
Among the movements that a good golfer has under control, is head movements during the swing. In particular, with regard to the backswing, the head should not move. In this regard, while a little side to side movement may be acceptable, vertical or up and down movement during the backswing can have disastrous consequences on the ensuing forward swing.
In golf, it is common to take a practice swing before actually hitting the ball. In particular, the golfer steps back from the ball, and takes a full swing. Without proper feedback regarding the practice swing, however, the golfer might very well be simply reinforcing bad habits during the practice swing. Accordingly, the golfer might then confidently step forward and hit the ball with all of those bad habits—including extraneous movements—fully in place.
To date, a myriad of training techniques and devices have been proposed that seek to train the golfer to eliminate extraneous head movements. None of these systems, methods, or devices offer the immediate visual feedback provided by the present invention.
Accordingly, while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.